


Agent Bee

by HMSquared



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Bee Day, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Injury Recovery, Popsicles, Post-Canon, bee stings, how is there not a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Doofenshmirtz gets stung in the mouth (not fun), so Perry stays behind for a few hours. 4.05
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Agent Bee

They weren’t sure who landed on the remote. It didn’t matter really, they just loved keeping score. Anyway, someone landed on the remote and the inator fired again. The rest of the pheromones dispersed in a pink cloud, wafting across the balcony. Doofenshmirtz’s head and jacket were coated, a few puffs landing on Perry’s hat.

The bees spun around in midair and streaked toward them. Perry dove for the remote, Doofenshmirtz shouting in fear. He hit the red button and the inator exploded.

“Well, Perry the Platypus, that could have gone--ow!” Doof jumped as a bee exited his mouth. Perry winced, not that he saw. His tongue swelled in pain. “Well, that’s fhun. Curse you, I said curse you, Perry the Platyputh!”

The teal creature rolled his eyes. Attempting to curse him while injured was  _ so  _ his nemesis. But at the same time…

Doofenshmirtz stuck out his tongue, looking for the stinger. His cheeks were flushed pink. He even looked to be on the verge of tears.

Perry turned around and left.

He got a few weird looks at the supermarket, not that he minded. The Flynn-Fletchers weren’t around (thankfully), so Perry left his hat on. Filling his cart, he walked to the check-out and produced a card. OWCA gave everyone money in case of emergencies, not that they had much to spend in the first place.

“Will that be all...sir?” The cashier winced in fear of misgendering him. Smiling, Perry handed her a dollar bill, gave a two-finger salute, and headed outside.

Walking back to Doofenshmirtz Incorporated with blue bags in hand, he shook his head. It all seemed so ridiculous. Yet, at the same time, it was completely necessary.

Doofenshmirtz was sitting on the sofa, holding an ice pack to his jaw. The stinger (and a few bloody napkins) were on the coffee table. Perry kicked the door shut and he jumped.

“Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here?” Rolling his eyes again, he set the bags down on the kitchen table and rifled through them. Everything was frozen: ice cream, popsicles, a few frozen dinners for when Doof got better, etc.

Perry held up a box of grape popsicles. Doofenshmirtz’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

“Seriously? You...thank you, Perry the Platypus.” His nemesis handed him one on a plate, then began putting everything away. The not-so-mad scientist smiled.

A few minutes later, Perry returned with a popsicle of his own (banana, to Doof’s silent disgust). He motioned to his tongue and shrugged.

“This? Took me three tries, but I finally got the stinger out!” Doofenshmirtz smiled, taking another bite of his popsicle. Then he frowned. “Shouldn’t you be gone by now? Back with your host family?”

Perry shook his head, the edge of his mouth pointed into a smile. He loved the boys dearly but cared about his nemesis as well.


End file.
